Эмпат: интерлюдия
by Oldhorta
Summary: Missing Scene The Empath


**Title: Эмпат: интерлюдия**

**Author: Oldhorta**

**Category: ** **Missing Scene**

**Warnings: none**

**Rating: K**

**Spoiler: ** **«The Empath»**

Как только вианы исчезли, Спок сразу же смог с помощью трикодера определить направление выхода. Он был готов предложить свою помощь и Кирку и Маккою, но понимал, что в действительности сможет помочь только одному из них. Со стороны они выглядели оба не лучшим образом. Маккой больше из-за своего внешнего вида, рубашка его была так истерзана, что это невольно заставляло предполагать, что именно ему, и следует в первую очередь оказать помощь. Однако вианы должны были полностью его исцелить, следовательно, вряд ли доктор нуждался в его услугах. Спок перевел взгляд на капитана. Тот по-прежнему был бледен, и в каждом движении его читалась усталость. Взор его блуждал, и это могло свидетельствовать о том, что капитану еще трудно сконцентрироваться. Приняв решение, Спок подошел к нему и подхватил под руку.

- Что это, мистер Спок? Вы хотите поговорить? – улыбнулся Кирк.

Спок немедленно отпустил его и чуть склонил голову.

- Да, капитан.

- Не стоит, Спок, все уже позади, - Кирк тяжело вздохнул. – Пора отсюда выбираться. Показывайте нам дорогу, мы с доктором Маккоем пойдем следом за вами.

Настаивать, когда капитан вот так просто отклонил его безмолвное предложение помощи, Спок посчитал напрасной тратой времени. К тому же с капитаном оставался доктор Маккой, им было о чем поговорить, а ему было чем заняться, и Спок сосредоточил свое внимание на трикодере.

Когда Спок немного ушел вперед, Кирк тихо спросил:

- Как ты, Боунз?

- Я в полном порядке, – бодрым, но несколько наигранным тоном сообщил доктор. Казалось, он успел полностью придти в себя и в ожидании неизбежной капитанской выволочки привычно ощетинился иглами.

Кирк скептически оглядел его. Он все еще не мог забыть как неподвижно висел связанный Маккой.

- Если бы ты видел тогда себя со стороны, - высказал он мучавшую его мысль.

- Забудем об этом, Джим, - сквозь зубы процедил Маккой. Теперь, когда вся эта страшная история завершилась, доктор испытывал неловкость за свои действия по «устранению» Кирка и Спока. Но раскаяния он не чувствовал: повторись ситуация, он поступил точно также. И все-таки если бы Кирк пошел ему навстречу и перестал возвращаться к тому, что произошло, он был бы ему за это чертовски признателен.

Однако, взглянув на Кирка, Маккой понял, что тот явно не собирается ничего забывать и более того не прочь потянуть из него жилы.

- Ты понимаешь, что перепугал нас? Есть представление о том, что я чувствовал и через что прошел Спок?

Маккой понимал только одно, что если сейчас же не положить этому конец, Кирк будет припоминать ему эту историю до скончания дней. Она превратится в удобный повод пресекать его собственные обвинения капитана в необдуманном мальчишеском поведении. Хотя все геройствования капитана ни шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что совершил недавно он сам. Если Кирк и рисковал – то всегда надеясь на благополучный исход, а здесь никакого шанса выпутаться не было. Это было самоубийственным, но единственно возможным для него решением.

- Я рад, что хоть раз вы оказались в моем положении, - заявил Маккой переходя из защиты в нападение, – и теперь немного представляете, что испытываю я всякий раз, когда мне приходиться наблюдать за вашими со Споком подвигами.

Маккой не ожидал, что его отповедь возымеет на капитана какое-нибудь действие. Но Кирк неожиданно живо отреагировал на нее. Он даже отвернулся на мгновение от Маккоя и затем тихо произнес:

- Я понимаю, Боунз. Прости…

Он явно был не в лучшей форме, и это обеспокоило Маккоя столь же сильно, как если бы Кирк признался ему что собирается взять отпуск на неопределенный срок или уйти в отставку. Поэтому доктор промолчал, иногда молчание - лучший ответ.

Шторм они пересидели в здании станции, как намеревались это сделать еще во время бегства от вианов. Пока Спок собирал сохранившиеся данные по наблюдению за Минарой, Кирк и Маккой молча сидели на стульях подвинутых к стене. Кирк то ли думал о чем-то прикрыв глаза, то ли дремал, а Маккой безуспешно пытался прекратить мысленный спор со Споком, хотя в реальности вулканец не выказал пока никакого намерения обвинить его в нелогичности совершенного поступка. Но доктор нисколько не сомневался, что очередь до этого обязательно дойдет, и заранее готовился к неприятному разговору.

Сразу после того как Скотти поднял их на борт «Энтерпрайз», Кирк и Маккой отправились в изолятор, а Спок поспешил на мостик.

Кирк и Маккой вдвоем чуть ли не хором пытались настоять на том чтобы Спок отдохнул в своей каюте прежде чем приниматься за дела, но вулканец вежливо отклонил их предложение. Никакой усталости он не ощущал. Разве что беспокойство. Но об этом капитану и доктору знать не к чему. Постепенно беспокойство отошло на второй план. Он выслушал доклады всех служб с обычным непроницаемым видом, автоматически сравнивая новые данные с прежними, и, делая мысленные пометки в тех случаях, когда изменения в показателях говорили о снижении эффективности работы. Но глубоко внутри, он не переставал думать о Кирке и о Маккое и ждать отчета доктора. Тот запаздывал, и его ожидание стало все больше отвлекать Спока от насущных задач. Решив все неотложные проблемы, Спок передал командование на мостике дежурному офицеру и отправился в изолятор, но там его встретил лишь доктор М'Бенга, от которого Спок узнал что Кирк и Маккой вместе покинули изолятор. Приняв это за хороший знак, Спок отправился к себе уже не чувствуя прежнего беспокойства.

Когда Кирк и Маккой появились в изоляторе, истерзанный вид доктора встревожил М'Бенга и несмотря на бурные возражения Маккоя, его заставили улечься на диагностическую кровать в смотровой.

- Каков результат, доктор? – спросил капитан, сидевший на второй свободной кровати.

- Все в норме, - ответил М'Бенга еще раз проверив показатели.

- Я с самого начала это твердил, - возмутился Маккой, - я главный медицинский…

- …авторитет на этом корабле, - подхватил Кирк. – Знаю, знаю, вы это повторяете так часто, что даже я это запомнил.

- Если бы вы хорошо запомнили это, капитан, то не стали бы устраивать спектакль.

- Проверка была необходима, - как-то пугающе невыразительно объяснил ему капитан. – Вы постоянно твердите, что я наихудший пациент на этом корабле, а сами в этом отношении мало чем отличаетесь от меня.

Маккой собирался было произнести в ответ что-то, судя по всему, очень ядовитое, но, покосившись в сторону доктора М'Бенга прикусил язык.

- Хорошо, капитан, теперь, когда вы удостоверились в моей способности исполнять мои прямые обязанности, мы можем заняться и вами.

- Только не все сразу, - возразил Кирк.

М'Бенга кивнув головой, поспешно вышел из комнаты.

- Ну, и чего вы добились, Джим? – спросил Маккой когда они остались одни. – Только время потеряли.

- Я должен был убедиться…, - снова терпеливо пояснил ему Кирк.

Маккой только хмыкнул на это и показал рукой на диагностическую кровать.

– Прошу занять место.

Повторять ему не пришлось. Кирк на удивление покорно улегся.

- Как там? – спросил он после минутной паузы. – Мне по-прежнему стоит посидеть в декомпрессионной камере?

- Если бы вы послушали меня, то могли бы уже находиться в своей каюте.

- Боунз, вы не ответили.

- Придется, - буркнул доктор, продолжая снимать показатели. Затем он сделал капитану пару уколов. – Как вы?

- Легкий туман в голове, - честно признался Кирк. – Надеюсь, на этот раз вы вкололи не снотворное?

- Была бы моя воля… - с нехорошим блеском в глазах начал очередную тираду Маккой.

– Вы бы отправили меня на неделю в царство Морфея, - закончил за него Кирк. – Не хочу вам указывать, Боунз, но вам не мешает подумать и о себе. Не пора ли вам переодеться?

Доктор быстро оглядел себя. Со стороны его вид, наверное, смотрелся еще более ужасным. Ему не хотелось даже думать о том моменте, когда Джим увидел его умирающим…

- Скотти, мой наряд тоже понравился, - ухмыльнулся он, припоминая выражение лица главного инженера, когда они материализовались на платформе транспортатора.

Протянув руку, Маккой помог Кирку встать с диагностической кровати.

- Пойдемте, Джим. Это ненадолго. Если вы заскучаете, я расскажу вам сказку про мальчика, любившего дразнить гусей… А потом мы можем повидать Скотти. Он, наверное, изнывает от желания узнать, что же такого невероятного приключилось с нами на этой чертовой планете…


End file.
